


Too Easy

by Tub



Series: Kyla: Red Light Series [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bratting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tub/pseuds/Tub
Summary: Prith is feeling needy one evening, but his options are limited. Good thing he knows exactly how to get what he wants.(Can be read as 'canonical.')





	Too Easy

Prith is bored. Very bored.

 

Which is rather disappointing, especially with a lovely new toy acquainting itself with his nethers. Normally, he was very efficient at pleasuring himself, knowing exactly how to tease and indulge. But right now, the toy just doesn’t reach, doesn’t move, doesn’t  _ feel  _ right, doesn’t fill him in the way he’s truly craving in this moment. It’s missing a distinctly living component. A warm body, hands, the biting and licking and grabbing and panting and the  _ more _ -ness of a partner.

 

Prith makes a frustrated, dissatisfied sound and gives up the ghost, slipping the pretty little glass piece out, erection flagging. He lies back for a moment, moping briefly, before considering his options.

 

Prith thinks of the rest of the Fangs, all just a room or two away. Tall, pale, and frigid is a no-go. He’d already threatened Prith with a court martial for “fraternization.” Short, dark, and scary is, well, scary. And also distinctly uninterested. Yorsashi, while appealing, would take more plying and seduction over time, still pining over Staldar for… some reason. Prith doesn’t get it, but patience gets rewarded eventually. That leaves Hekkras. Simple, strapping, virile,  _ easy _ Hekkras.

 

Prith smiles to himself as he dresses (loosely), and pads his way to the neighboring room. The base had gone dark and quiet for the evening, everyone likely sleeping, but Prith is not so easily deterred. He knocks, leaning against the doorframe languidly. Arousal still simmers in him, and there’s something scandalous and exciting about already being so slick and loose, so ready. The thought sends a little thrill up his spine.

 

Prith hears some shuffling, a grumpy rumble, then the door swings open, a shirtless Hekkras yawning in the dim candlelight.

 

“Mmmmmwhaddayawan’Prith,” he mumbles, voice thick, gravelly with sleep. He stretches with a grunt, and oh, Prith does love the way those muscles flex. Prith gives his best sultry smile, tilting his head, letting a hand play at his exposed clavicle.

 

“Oh, pardon me for interrupting your… much needed beauty sleep. But I’m just so restless, I can’t seem to fall asleep myself, and could use some company.” Prith lets his shirt part a little further, exposing one shoulder. Hekkras snorts, annoyed.

 

“Go pester someone else. Or better yet, quit your whinging and deal with it yourself.”

  
“Aw, don’t be like that! If anything, you should take my presence as a compliment,” Prith teases, pushing off the frame to brush up against the red dragonborn. “Won’t you be a team player, help your sorcerer in his time of need?”

 

“I’m tired and I don’t feel like dealing with you. You can’t just bat your eyes and get what you want.” Hekkras’ agitation begins to show. Prith changes tactics. He  _ will _ get what he wants, but Hekkras is right-- being sweet is not the way to do it.

 

“What’s wrong, you’re telling me you won’t be able to keep up? What about that elite soldier stamina? I mean, I figured, with all those trips to the brothels… Don’t tell me you’re leaving all those poor whores unsatisfied! That’s so sad,” Prith coos in mock pity. Hekkras bristles at this, puffing out his chest a little.

 

“I am more than capable of satisfying my bedmates!”

 

“I'm not sure I believe you.” Prith smirks, arms folded across his chest. Hekkras growls and suddenly Prith is being yanked into the room, door shutting hard behind them. Prith silently delights in his victory before Hekkras pins him to the wall, pressing their bodies together. All dragonborn radiate draconic warmth, but Hekkras somehow runs even warmer, as if the fire he could breathe was always burning right in his chest, as hot as his temper.

 

“I’ll show you ‘ _ satisfied _ ,’ you brat,” Hekkras grunts, reaching around to grab Prith’s ass, grinding their hips together roughly. Prith hisses at the hint of claw, wriggling in his grasp, and he vaguely feels both of their members emerging from the attention.

 

“Oh, please do, I insist,” Prith says breathily, and oh, yes, this is exactly what he needed. Someone as strong willed as himself, someone to rough him up-- but not too much. “If you fuck up my scales at all, I’ll castrate you,” he says airily, like its a given.

 

“Shut up, fop.” Hekkras wastes no time, and starts quickly pulling Prith’s blouse off, dropping it carelessly to the floor. “You and your damn flimsy silks--”

 

“Mmmm, well, seeing as I don’t have to pay people to be willing to fuck me, I can use my stipends on finer things.” Prith’s hands snake down Hekkras’ smallclothes, and Hekkras snarls, roughly spinning Prith around before shoving him roughly back onto his messy bed, still sleep-warmed.

 

“Says the the bitch in heat who came to me in the dead of night, begging for a dicking.” Hekkras crawls over Prith and yanks the blue dragonborn’s leggings off before shoving his own smallclothes down. Prith can’t help but writhe a bit in anticipation at the sight of Hekkras. Big, broad, fit, and oh-so well endowed. His own prick twitches, a throb of desire making him lose focus for just a moment, but then Hekkras is on top of him again, bearing down, frotting their members together with a rumbling groan. Prith spreads his legs to accommodate and pulls Hekkras’ hips into his, grinning.

 

“And it’s taking entirely too long to get to the dicking part. All this chatter is boring, hurry up and--  _ Ngh!”  _ Prith’s taunt is cut short when Hekkras pushes his knees up to his chest, practically folding Prith in half, rutting against his ass, feeling the slickness already there.

 

“Slut,” Hekkras rumbles gruffly, teasing at Prith’s entrance. Prith reaches up around Hekkras shoulders and rakes his claws up his back. Hekkras shudders at the prick of sharp talons and the sensation of his scales being rubbed in the wrong direction, and Prith hums in satisfaction at the reaction.

 

“The highest class slut you’ll ever have the privilege of fucking, so you better make this worth my while.” Hekkras rolls his eyes and then manhandles Prith onto his stomach, pressing between his shoulder blades, holding him in place. Prith makes an indignant sound into the sheets, trying to push himself up, but to no avail.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I think I know how to shut you up, pillow-biter.” This is the only warning Hekkras gives before Prith feels blunt pressure against his ass, and he has to remember to not to hold his breath, and the pressure gives, and Hekkras is slowly spearing him open, and  _ Gods _ , Prith worries that even his rather thorough preparation had not been enough, but then Hekkras bottoms out, and it’s so perfect, so full. Prith pants, gripping the sheets, shivering and twitching around Hekkras’ cock. Hekkras gives a soft groan, relishing that tight heat. He doesn’t linger like this for very long however, and quickly picks up a steady rhythm, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back in sharply.

 

Prith has to admit, the position is not the worst, able to rub and writhe against the bed to get some much needed friction on his aching member, and Hekkras pounds into him ruthlessly, reaching so  _ deep _ , and while the rub and stretch is so much better than some toy, the angle is still wrong, and Prith hates being under someone else simply on principle. The lack of control is frustrating, so he voices his displeasure.

 

“You’d think with a--  _ hng _ \-- piece as big as yours you’d--  _ ahh, fuck _ \-- have an easier time--  _ hah _ \-- hitting my pleasure spot,” Prith moans, thrusting back to meet Hekkras as much as he can. “Let me up, you damn brute.”

 

“I’ll show you ‘brute,’” Hekkras manages to grunt out, breathing hard. The hand holding Prith lifts, but then Hekkras is grabbing the blue dragonborn by his biceps, hauling him up onto his knees. Hekkras leans back a bit, getting back into position and pulls Prith back onto him, until he’s seated fully again. Hekkras immediately sets up a brutal pace, guiding Prith on and off his prick, still in complete control of the speed and angle of his fucking.

 

Prith can’t help the way his moans ratchet up into bleats and gasps of equal parts pleasure and strain. It’s closer to what he needs, hard, fast, rough, the way Hekkras hips meet his, the unyielding stretch every time Hekkras enters him, and every once in a while, he grazes that spot, that perfect little spot that makes him clench and shudder. Prith loses himself in this for a minute or three, letting Hekkras plow away, letting his movements be guided, but he hates being on his knees like this for too long, and still,  _ still _ , Hekkras can’t seem to consistently touch upon that critical part of his body that lights up his nerves the way he needs so badly.

 

He arches, tries to raise himself, anything to manipulate the trajectory of Hekkras’ rutting, but Hekkras just growls and tightens his hold, and a particularly rough thrust makes Prith yelp, then give a growl of his own.

 

“F-fucking let go or I’ll fireball your dick off,  _ ah _ \--!”

 

“A little hard to--  _ rgh _ \-- fireball my dick with it in your ass, don’t you think?”

 

Prith just growls again and bucks hard in Hekkras grasp. Hekkras’ loses some of his momentum, and in the moment where he tries to readjust his grip, Prith pushes back hard, surging up, butting Hekkras’ chin. Hekkras falls back with a pained huff, and Prith quickly straddles him, finally in control. He grins cheekily at Hekkras, now face-to-face, before lowering himself onto Hekkras’ dripping cock once more with a sigh.

 

“ _ Oooh,  _ this is more like it,” he purrs, leaning back to brace his hands against the red dragonborn’s thighs. And finally,  _ finally _ , his prick pressed just right on every stroke, and the heat in his core flared with every rise and fall, prick weeping and throbbing with need.

 

While not completely pleased with the change in position and headbutt, of all things, Prith grips him all the tighter from above, clenching and grinding. But he won’t simply lay and take the treatment, so he grabs Prith’s hips, pulling him down harder, making him bounce faster, and Prith makes a happy, breathy sound at this, moans rising another step in pitch and volume. If the others weren’t being disturbed before, there’s no way they weren’t hearing this now, barring some silencing magic.

 

“ _ Ah, ah _ , fuck me, oh Gods, fuck me harder,” Prith whines, then repeats it in draconic. Hekkras snarls in response, planting his feet on the bed, and ramming up as on Prith’s downstrokes, and Prith loses it at this, hand flying to his cock.

 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes, Hekkras, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop _ \--!” And it really feels like Hekkras is trying to break him, bruising him from the inside, cock nearly reaching up to his belly, and if he sucks in just a bit, he can practically see the bulge of Hekkras member in him, filling him so completely he can barely breathe. “C-close, so close,” Prith whimpers, and Hekkras grunts in agreement, before pulling Prith’s hand off himself to replace it with his own, matching his pace. Prith’s words devolve into little “ah, ah, ah”s and then Hekkras thrusts up and squeezes that sensitive bulb at the base of his cock at the same time, and he really  _ can’t _ breathe in that moment right before the dam breaks. Hekkras pulls him down  _ hard _ , and Prith stretches a little more, and Hekkras is in him, root to tip, and he tenses like a vice, limbs shaking with the intensity of it. His prick jerks in Hekkras’ hold, spilling seed over his fist and onto his chest, and Prith can practically feel Hekkras’ own cock twitching in him, spending.

 

It’s a long moment before their senses return, and they’re both panting for air, and Prith feels high, floaty, satiated. Well, until Hekkras pulls out, dragging his poor insides with him, leaving him empty and wet. _Eugh_. Prith briefly admires his own handiwork across Hekkras’ torso before cleaning away the mess with a prim flick of his hand. Hekkras shoves Prith away, stretching out on the bed, before settling, looking pleased and tired.

 

“Alright, princess, you’ve had your fill, now piss the hell off.”

 

Prith gives a soft ‘ _ tch _ ,’ getting up to pick up his blouse and leggings, not bothering to put them back on. “Gladly. Your sheets are coarse and horrid, and sleeping near you is like sleeping by a bed of hot coals.”

 

He ducks out of the room and is startled by a bark of surprise.

 

“Gods _ dammit _ , Prith,” Staldar nearly shouts, quickly averting his eyes, putting up a hand to further block the view. “If I have to see your naked ass  _ one more time _ on my way to the water closet…”

 

“Your weak bladder is not my problem, grandpa. Maybe don’t drink so much before bed,” Prith gripes back, not bothering in the slightest to cover up. Staldar just huffs and passes quickly to reach the bathroom.

 

“I would have been fine if you’d had the decency to lower your damn voices.”

  
“I’m detecting some jealousy. Your impotence isn’t my problem either, old man. Hey, you could carouse a little too if you sacked up and knocked on ‘Sashi’s door for a little room service.”

 

Staldar just growls and disappears into the bathroom, door shutting firmly behind him.

 

Prith just smiles a little to himself before retreating into his own room.


End file.
